Three innocent wishes upon the stars
by Quierosake
Summary: TRADUCTION. UA, slash HPTom Riddle. Harry délivre un Génie de l'ombre qui lui accorde trois souhaits. Tom est persuadé que tout le monde possède des pensées meurtrières, mais il se verra prouvé le contraire.
1. Génie de l'ombre

**Auteur : **The Dark Cian Star

**Titre : **Three Innocent Wishes Upon the Stars

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Slash et univers alternatif, romance.

**Rating : **M, donc attention à ceux que ça peut choquer.

**Couple : **HP/TR

**Longueur : **Cette histoire comporte en tout cinq chapitres.

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tous les hommages devront être rendus à l'auteur Dark Cian Star.

**Chapitre 1 : Génie de l'ombre**

_Un puissant cri déchira la nuit, et un jeune homme âgé d'à peine 14 ans se réveilla. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et l'unique source de lumière provenait de la lune argentée que l'on pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre. Son torse se bombait et s'affaissait au rythme rapide de ses battements de cœur. Inquiet, il espérait que le cri n'était que le fruit de son imagination._

_Les mains tremblantes, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, sachant que rien de bon ne résulterait du fait de retomber endormi. De toute façon, il devrait se lever dans la matinée et partir travailler à la plantation le plus tôt possible._

_Il entendit un long gémissement venant de l'extérieur, ses yeux violets se tournèrent immédiatement vers la porte. Cette fois-ci, il sut qu'il n'avait rien imaginé. Avec des gestes rapides il attrapa une chandelle, s'enroula dans une couverture pour affronter le couloir sombre. _

_Il entra dans la chambre de ses parents, là où il avait cru attendre du bruit. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Étendue, sa mère se vidait de son sang, un couteau planté dans l'abdomen. Un homme… son père probablement saoul, se tenait derrière elle, l'étranglant de ses grosses mains. _

_Ses lèvres devinrent bleues et son souffle se fit rauque et douloureux. Puis, plus rien._ _Une couverture couleur émeraude tomba sur le sol, suivit d'une chandelle encore allumée dans la laquelle on pouvait voir briller les reflets d'un amour éteint._

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir, s'accroupissant devant la palissade. Il était midi, et le soleil frappait sa nuque douloureusement. Son oncle lui avait demandé d'y installer quelques charnières supplémentaires, pour améliorer l'aspect de leur maison, si l'on peut réellement qualifier un taudis de maison. C'était probablement le pire endroit pour s'établir, mais son oncle n'était pas exactement un homme riche.

Des enfants en haillons avec les cheveux sales jouaient dans la rue, sans flancher ni perdre de leur bonne humeur. Les parents se tenaient sur leurs balcons brisés, fumant et buvant autant que faire se peut. De toute part on entendait le rythme constant de rap, et les jeunes s'évertuaient à danser.

Harry grogna, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de danser convenablement même si leur vie en dépendait.

«Potter, espèce de fainéant, viens par ici!» Avant de se lever il tourna termina de visser un écrou. Il faut dire que Vernon Dursley ne possédait pas grands talents lorsqu'il était question de rénovation, alors autant en terminé le plus possible avant qu'il n'y mette son nez.

Les cannettes de bière et les mégots de cigarettes jonchaient le sol et le bois des tables. La petite télévision ne renvoyait plus que des lignes statiques horizontales.

«Oui oncle Vernon?» Il essaya de dégager sa voix de toute émotion, ça valait toujours mieux que de se ramasser des coups à cause d'une « mauvaise attitude ».

«Répare donc la télé, tu n'es bon qu'à ça.» Harry grinça des dents et s'avança lentement vers la petite télévision. Il frappa la télé sur le côté, projetant miraculeusement une image claire à nouveau. Son oncle jeta un restant de frites à la poubelle. Il semblerait que la petite boutique était encore moins rentable qu'avant

Sans dire un mot, Harry sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers son lit méticuleusement fait. Vernon et Dudley aimaient peut-être vivre dans la crasse, Harry, lui préférait tout de même conserver un minimum d'ordre et de propreté. Son lit était toujours fait, avec les couvertures replier à partir du coin droit, et le plancher était propre. Il possédait beaucoup de livres, tous rangés dans sa petite bibliothèque, et ses devoirs toujours bien empilés sur le coin de son bureau.

Une photo de classe était accrochée au mur, juste au côté de celle de ses parents. Ses yeux verts glissèrent sur la photo, emmenant un sourire nostalgique au coin de ses lèvres.

Bien des années auparavant, ils avaient été victimes d'un accident causé par un conducteur ivre. Sa mère était alors enceinte de 7 mois, portant dans son ventre la future petite sœur d'Harry.

C'était l'enfer ici. Il attendait seulement d'avoir enfin 18 ans pour partir et devenir la personne qu'il souhaitait être. En ce moment, sa vie consistait à rénover la maison avec des outils bons marchés, se faire battre par son oncle quand il était en colère, étudier dans une école menées par des professeurs incompétents, danser avec ses deux amis dans les clubs, et évidemment, essayer de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Comme par hasard, les sirènes de police retentirent dans une rue voisine. Dans une ville parsemées de crimes et de misère on finit par s'habituer, se disait Harry. Cependant, tous les jours il s'inquiétait un peu plus pour sa vie, et avec raisons. Chaque fois qu'il marchait dans la rue, il regardait par deux fois par dessus son épaule, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Il s'affaissa sur son lit brisé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Souhaitant que quelque chose d'heureux puisse enfin lui arriver.

_L'homme, un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres, observait le Génie de l'ombre caché dans un coin reculé. Il haïssait Richard... Il souhaitait..._

_«Je souhaite que Richard meure.»_

_Les yeux violets changèrent de couleur pour devenir rouge sang, le génie souriait d'une manière tout aussi inquiétante. «Vos désirs sont des ordres.»_

_Les Génies de l'ombre étaient des créatures noires qui se complaisaient dans la peine et la douleur des autres. Il regarda d'un plaisir maladif l'homme mourir d'une crise cardiaque, seul dans son appartement._

De la poussière plein la figure, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éternuer bruyamment. Son oncle faisait une vente de grenier pour faire plus d'argent probablement pour se ruiner davantage dans l'alcool, et c'était le travail d'Harry de tout sortir pour, par la suite, tout nettoyer. Ils n'avaient même pas de grenier... ils ramassaient simplement ce que les voisins abandonnaient. La poussière aussi s'était ramassée, les araignées sortaient des endroits les plus inattendus.

Il fit le tri des possessions des Dursley et finit par entrapercevoir, dans une boite cachée, une multitude de photos de Pétunia, sa tante décédée. Elle n'était pas vraiment morte mais l'oncle Vernon le clamait haut et fort depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison.

Harry sortit les objets des boîtes et en fit deux piles, l'une pour jeter et l'autre pour vendre aux voisins aussi pauvres qu'eux l'étaient.

Ses mains continuèrent leur investigation quand elles rencontrèrent quelque chose de froid, il sortit l'objet pour mieux l'observer. Ça faisait penser à une sorte de cruche... ou un vase quelconque. Il fini d'enlever la poussière et le regarda dans la lumière. La chose était noire, parsemée de tâches grises au motif inconnu. Une écriture rouge sang que Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer ornait également le vase. Si ça n'avait pas été de la fumée qui sortait du haut, il l'aurait probablement mis de côté.

D'un mouvement maladroit, il échappa l'objet par terre et heureusement, ou malheureusement, il ne se brisa pas. Par contre, la fumée s'arrêta.

«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?» Il regarda une dernière fois le vase puis se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux violets dans lesquels se reflétait un certain amusement. Il aurait crié si l'autre ne s'était mis à parler avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

«Tout doux, ne crie pas petit, je veux simplement que l'on discute.» La voix était douce et suave, menaçante par la même occasion. Harry fit un pas en arrière et regarda l'étranger qui était apparut devant lui.

Il était grand et mince, enveloppé d'une puissante aura. Il portait des pantalons noirs, un vêtement aux manches longues et une veste de cuir portée de façon nonchalante. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient sur ses épaules, formant des boucles élégantes. Son regard violet brillait de plaisir. Il devait avoir environ 30 ans.

«Qui – Qui êtes-vous?» Son dos était à présent appuyé contre la porte et sa main tâtonnait pour trouver la poignée.

«Je suis un Génie de l'ombre, je suis ici pour t'accorder trois souhaits.» Il avait employé un ton monocorde, comme s'il avait répété cette phrase bien trop de fois et sa posture était lasse alors qu'il s'accoudait contre le mur en regardant toujours Harry.

«Un Génie? Vous n'y ressemblez pas.» Il s'arrêta et grogna. «Les Génies n'existent pas, tout comme la magie.» Sur ce, il se retourna pour partir et courir vers la maison mais il rencontra une porte barrée. À sa connaissance il était impossible de verrouiller cette porte…

«Ah? J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques comment j'ai fait pour sortir de cette bouteille, ou bien pourquoi cette satanée porte ne s'ouvre pas.» Il fit une pause pour regarder Harry de bas en haut. «Et en ce qui concerne mon apparence, tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je porte des pantalons bouffants et une veste mauve? Ce n'est pas du tout mon style je crois.» Il se redressa et observa la pièce d'un regard désintéressé. « De plus, je suis un Génie de l'_ombre._»

Harry grogna à nouveau et refit une tentative pour ouvrir la porte. Peut-être que la magie existait-elle finalement... Il se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui semblait observer de vieilles photos.

«Qu'est-ce qu'un Génie de l'ombre? Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un simple Génie?» Le Génie renifla et lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

«Pas du tout, mon cher. Un Génie de l'ombre c'est plutôt... une créature sadique et magique qui aime infliger la souffrance aux autres. En général, celui qui trouve notre bouteille nourrit des pensées meurtrières, et nous sommes en mesure de réaliser leurs vœux.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et grommela. «Et bien vous vous trompez. Je n'aime pas la mort ni la violence. Pourquoi voudrais-je tuer quelqu'un?»

Le Génie de l'ombre gloussa et pointa la photo. «Qui est cette grosse baleine?» demanda-t-il en pointant Dudley.

_La femme déposa un vase de fleurs près du mur sur lequel le Génie de l'ombre était appuyé._

_«Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Nous irions bien ensemble.» Le Génie la considéra d'un œil critique et s'attarda sur sa figure rouge de colère._

_La femme venait tout juste de lui offrir l'amour, le sexe. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, de même que son dernier... revendicateur de souhait? Personne n'était assez bien pour lui, et il ne perdrait pas son temps avec eux._

Tom regarda avec amusement la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il aurait dû être choqué d'apprendre que son nouveau maître sortait à peine de l'enfance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait entendu les objections du jeune homme à la violence mais n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Tout le monde détestait quelqu'un, et cette petite beauté n'y faisait pas exception.

_Il est beau._ Le garçon était craquant avec ses cheveux sombres. Mais ce qui l'impressionna fut les yeux du plus jeune. Ils étaient verts, la même couleur que la petite couverture que sa mère lui avait fait quand il était plus jeune... avant qu'elle ne soit tuée.

Tom grogna alors qu'il repoussait ses mémoires ressortissantes. C'était à cause de ses parents qu'il était maintenant un Génie de l'ombre. Pas que le fait de tuer des gens le dérangea, mais il détestait être un esclave.

«C'est mon cousin, Dudley.» La voix d'Harry sonna derrière lui et il se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil encore une fois. Il trouvait difficile à croire que la beauté avait invoqué un Génie de l'ombre à la place d'un vrai Génie, mais bon tout le monde avait un côté noir.

«Vraiment? J'ai peine à trouver un air de famille.» Il regarda une nouvelle fois la photo avant de la jeter dans la boîte derrière lui. «Quel est ton nom mon joli?» Il du réprimer un sourire quand il vit que sa beauté semblait gênée par sa nouvelle appellation.

«Harrison, mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry. Et vous?» Tom le fit un petit sourire qui fit frissonner Harry de peur.

«Tom Riddle. C'est un horrible nom.» C'était le nom que son père lui avait donné...

«Ce n'est pas si horrible, c'est toujours mieux qu'Harrison.» Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Tom n'aimait pas son nom, mais n'en demanda pas plus. «Je... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec vous...» Tom gloussa et tourna autour d'Harry.

«Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Aussi longtemps que tu fourniras nourriture et toit, je prendrai soin du reste. Je refuse tout simplement de retourner à l'intérieur de _ça.» _Mentionna-t-il alors qu'il pointait sa bouteille sans enlever son regard d'Harrison. «Tu as droit à trois souhaits, mais il y a quelques règles. Pas de souhait concernant l'argent, pas de souhait pour inter changer nos places, pas de souhait pour en obtenir plus et finalement, pas de souhaits combinés. Je vais être ton ombre jusqu'à ta dernière requête. Je vais te suivre partout, t'observer continuellement... quoi qu'il me serait difficile de ne pas te regarder.» Il lui fit un sourire séducteur, lorgnant cette beauté intrigante.

Vraiment, il n'avait jamais eu de maître comme Harry auparavant.

_«Je souhaite tuer Bethany dans une mort sanglante.» Son quatrième maître venait de parler. Au début de sa carrière de Génie, il était souvent excité en entendant ses mots, mais avec le temps ça s'était atténué pour devenir presque banal, voir désagréable._

_«Vos désirs sont des ordres.» Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau rouge sang alors qu'il précipitait Bethany dans un violent accident._

**À suivre...**


	2. Possessif Tom?

**Chapitre 2 : premier voeu**

«Potter!» Entendit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique délabrée. Tom sur ses talons, semblant vaguement intéressé par tout ce ramassis. Quand il entendit la voix de l'oncle, il se rapprocha d'Harry comme pour le protéger. Étrange d'ailleurs.

«Oui, Oncle Vernon?» Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Tom. Qu'est-ce que son oncle dirait si il le voyait?

Le plancher faisait retentir les pas lourds qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le jeune homme poussa Tom sur le côté. «Partez, il va vous voir!»

«Et bien Potter, as-tu fini le classement?» Une puissante odeur d'alcool heurta les sens d'Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux horrifiés, quand Vernon était dans cet état il pouvait s'attendre au pire.

Il se retint de regarder Tom, il posa plutôt ses yeux sur Vernon qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. Mais son oncle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'autre homme, comme si il ne le voyait pas. Non, ces yeux restaient scotchés sur Harry, ce qui n'était jamais très rassurant.

«Euh, non pas encore Oncle Vernon.» Il étouffa un glapissement alors qu'il se faisait prendre le collet par deux grandes mains.

«Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner dans ce cas, si tu espères pouvoir dîner.» Harry détourna la tête, recevant des postillons à chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Vernon. Sa moustache broussailleuse s'élevait puis s'abaissait à chaque respiration.

«Il va bien finir par éclater si il continue à manger ces... délicieuses friandises fourrées... à la graisse?» On aurait dit que la voix de Tom flottait dans la pièce. Cette voix lui envoyait toujours des frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne. Harry nota également l'accent Britannique de Tom, ce qui rendait chaque parole stylisée.

Vernon ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, mais Harry était bien conscient de cette main appuyée dans son dos prête à le soutenir au cas où son oncle décidait de le jeter par terre.

«Oui, Oncle Vernon.» Vernon semblait affreusement rouge, peut-être que Tom avait raison et que son oncle allait vraiment exploser.

«Bien.» Vernon le relâcha et Harry fut accueilli par les bras de Tom. Il attendit que l'homme retourne s'assoir dans sa chaise, puis se retourna face à Tom.

«Et bien, quel sera ton souhait? Une mort sanglante? Ou bien une lente et douloureuse torture? Peut-être pourrions-nous faire en sorte qu'il se mange lui-même jusqu'à la mort?» Ses yeux violets furent comme assombris par une lueur dangereuse, serrant l'épaule du plus jeune de plus en plus fort.

Harry se détacha de sa prise et regarda le Génie. Alors c'était cela un Génie de l'ombre, un assassin. Une personne, ou un être magique, qui prenait sa revanche sur le monde grâce aux souhaits des autres.

«Tom, je n'aime pas Oncle Vernon, mais jamais je ne le tuerais.» Sur ce, il sortit de la maison, laissant derrière lui un Génie choqué et pensif.

Ses chaussures firent un genre de couinement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail. Il devait s'éloigner de ce... ce Génie de l'ombre, cet assassin. Il voyait déjà suffisamment de sang et de violence, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il savait bien que Tom le suivait de près, il se retourna donc.

«Harry, je suis désolé -,»

«Je souhaite que le classement soit déjà terminé.»

Il aurait certainement rit en voyant l'expression de Tom, si ce n'était le fait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Tom avait ouvert les yeux en grand, arborant normalement un masque froid, il l'avait troqué pour celui de la surprise.

«Vos désirs sont des ordres.»

Harry ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Devant lui, se trouvait maintenant une vente de grenier bien organisée. Les objets bien disposés sur les tables avec des collants de couleurs pour indiquer les prix. Les gens commençaient déjà à observer la marchandise. Il devrait probablement garder un œil sur eux pour être certain que rien ne soit volé.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, il cru entrevoir un manteau noir voler. Il tourna la tête, mais ne vit rien. Tom avait dû disparaître après avoir exaucé son vœu.

_«Vous voulez dire que les Génies existent vraiment?» Le jeune garçon semblait tout excité alors qu'il s'accrochait à son torse._

_Tom sourit et admira cette innocence juvénile. Peut-être... peut-être que tout le monde n'avait pas de pensées meurtrières. Peut-être que cet enfant le lui prouverait._

_Ses cheveux blonds couleur de blé furent repoussés sur le côté pour mieux sourire à Tom._

_«Est-ce que je peux demander des bonbons et toutes ces autres choses délicieuses?»_

_«Oui, tout ce que tu veux.»_

_Oui. Ce jeune homme serait surement sa lumière. Il trouverait la beauté n'importe où, même ceux qui ne le demandaient pas. Cet enfant serait son compagnon, celui qui le délivrerait de cette prison dans laquelle il était enfermé._

_Il se vit prouvé le contraire trois semaines plus tard, quand il fit le vœu de voir sa mère mourir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui acheter une console de jeu vidéo._

Tom était appuyé contre une voiture délabrée dans une rue adjacente à la vente de grenier de son protégé. Même s'il paraissait calme, il était étrangement bouleversé.

Harry venait déjà de faire son premier souhait...

Et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Tom avait pu penser. Juste en regardant l'endroit où Harry vivait, il avait supposé qu'il aurait une liste interminable de gens dont il commanderait la mort, sans même penser à Vernon en tête de liste.

Le rejet et le dégout qui transparaissaient sur le visage de l'oncle lorsqu'il regardait Harry troublaient Tom. Il tenait sérieusement à tuer pour Harry. Mais le garçon refusait obstinément ses offres.

C'était impossible. Aucun de ses anciens maîtres n'auraient permis à un homme comme ça de vivre.

Ses yeux violets repérèrent son jeune maître qui parlait gentiment avec une vieille femme à propos d'un objet sur la table. Harry ne pouvait être aussi pur... C'était impossible. Personne n'était pur, tout le monde souhaitait la mort de quelqu'un. Tout le monde, incluant Harry.

Rien ne serait différent avec ce nouveau maître.

_Tom sourit largement quand il vit le repas que sa mère préparait dans la cuisine. Une flamme était allumée sous la cuisinière, et il venait juste de ramener de l'eau provenant de la pompe à l'extérieur. Les champs avaient été préparés en vue de la neige qui allait bientôt les recouvrir._

_«Encore en train de cuisiner chéri? À chaque fois que je te vois, tu travailles fort pour nous préparer l'une de tes délicieuses tartes.» Son père arriva trempé, les mains sales à cause des travaux à l'extérieur, mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres._

_Sa mère rigola et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Ils étaient parfaits, se complétant l'un l'autre..._

_Tom espérait en vivre autant lorsqu'il rencontrerait sa moitié. Il prendrait soin de lui et le protègerait de tout son cœur, et ils seraient parfaits ensemble._

Harry jeta son sac sur son épaule et marcha sur le pavé craquelé. Hier, il avait fait environ cent dollars avec sa vente de bibelots. Son oncle lui avait fait un sourire forcé et lui avait arraché les billets aussitôt.

Il n'avait plus entendu ni revu Tom.

Pas qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment. Le Génie était obsédé de morts et de tueries, et Harry n'avait pas envi d'entendre cet accent anglais murmurer suavement dans son oreille. Bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez, il ressentait une espèce de pitié pour l'homme. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver pour qu'il devienne ainsi.

«Hey, Harry!» À mi-chemin, Harry tourna la tête et sourit. Une tête rousse courait vers lui, sa sœur sur les talons.

«Bonjour Ron, Ginny.» Il regarda furtivement la sœur de Ron et nota le fond de teint qui colorait sa peau. Elle avait grandi tellement vite, trop pour lui, elle était maintenant plus grande que lui. Bien sur elle serait toujours comme la petite sœur de Ron à ses yeux. Elle était très belle, mais n'était pas faite pour lui.

«Nous allons au The Rythme ce soir, non?» Harry grogna et recommença à marcher. The Rythme était un club auquel Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient les soirs de semaine.

«Je ne sais pas Ron, je vais peut-être étudier un peu.»

«Oh, allez Harry, tu as un A dans toutes les classes. Ça ne fera pas grande différence si tu rates ce petit test.»

Harry lui lança un regard désapprobateur et tira sur son shirt déjà bien assez long. C'était ça la différence entre lui et Ron. Oui, ils voulaient tous les deux sortir de cet enfer, mais Harry y travaillait, pendant que Ron attendait que ça lui tombe du ciel.

Ce serait un dur éveil pour lui l'an prochain.

«Je verrai, Ron.»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry mordilla le bout de son efface et fronça les sourcils. Ce problème n'avait aucun sens, peut-être qu'il devrait faire son deuxième souhait.

«Je souhaite...»

«Si j'étais toi, je ne finirais pas cette phrase, chaton.» Le rabroua Tom. Harry se redressa pour voir le Génie assit sur un bureau vide, le regardant avec expression indéchiffrable.

«Et pourquoi pas? Je n'ai pas envi de tuer qui que ce soit alors peut-être serez-vous heureux avec quelque chose de différent.»

«Monsieur Potter, taisez-vous.» Normalement, le professeur ne faisait rien quand les étudiants parlaient entre eux pendant les contrôles, mais quand ils se parlaient à eux-mêmes...

«La réponse est 3,45 mètres, en passant.» Tom parla comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu le professeur parler de l'autre bout de la classe.

Harry grogna et reporta son regard sur sa feuille. Tom lui avait directement donné la réponse, rien ne servait de gaspiller un souhait maintenant. Ce qui l'embêtait un peu, Tom devrait vouloir le voir faire ses trois vœux au plus vite pour que tout ceci soit terminé.

«Vous devriez partir.» Murmura Harry après qu'il ait vu son enseignant retourner à sa correction.

«Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais? Te regarder paniquer pour un test est bien plus intéressant que de voir ton oncle revenir avec quelques bouteilles en plus pour les vider en regardant des émissions de télévisions complètement pourries.»

Harry savait que le bout de ses oreilles devenait rouge sous le coup de la colère, alors que le crayon dans ses mains commençait à trembler furieusement. Pourquoi ce... ce Génie l'énervait tant? Ce devait être son accent ou bien le ton hautain qu'il adoptait.

«Vous... vous _Génie_.»

«Monsieur Potter!» Harry releva vite la tête et fit un sourire penaud à son professeur. Les autres étudiants le regardaient étrangement alors que Tom s'esclaffait.

«Bien joué, Harrison.»

_«Je ne vois pas pourquoi Tom ne pourrait pas aller à l'école, c'est un garçon très intelligent...»_

_«Non, c'est mon dernier mot. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux avoir pour la ferme.»_

_Tom regardait ses deux parents s'obstiner près de la porte de la cuisine et fronçait les sourcils. Ces temps-ci, les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et sérieuses. Il ne savait pas exactement si il devait s'inquiéter._

_Il s'appuya contre le mur, se cachant ainsi dans l'ombre alors que son père passait à côté de lui. Il sortirait probablement pour dépenser tout son argent dans l'alcool._

_Ses yeux violets se retournèrent sur sa mère qui pleurait. Elle voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Tom, il le savait. Et il voulait aller à l'école. Il voulait être quelqu'un quand il serait plus vieux._

_Le son de ses pas alertèrent sa mère, et elle lui fit un sourire larmoyant alors qu'il approchait._

_«J'ait j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Tom. Je suis désolée.» Tom sourit tristement et secoua la tête. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_«Ce n'est rien maman, tu as essayé et pour moi, ça veut tout dire.»_

«Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, Tom.» Marmonna Harry alors qu'il passait devant Tom qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte d'entrée.

Le génie sourit et se redressa pour suivre Harry, ses yeux prirent des allures prédatrices pendant qu'il s'approchait. Le jeune garçon regarda la main pâle entrer en contact avec sa peau. C'était une caresse affectueuse, douce, presque inexistante, Harry avait du lever les yeux vers Tom pour être certain qu'il soit bel et bien là.

«Je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles tes souhaits à la légère, Harry. Il y a tant de choses que tu pourrais avoir dans ce... monde.» Harry observa la longue mèche noire qui se détachait du lot, il résista à l'envi de la remettre en place.

«Très bien, mais seulement si vous arrêtez de me proposer la mort de chaque personne qui me regarde de travers.» La main de Tom se retira et il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule. Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. «Il vous est arrivé quelque chose, Tom. N'est-ce pas? Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes ainsi? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'en parler?» Harry opta pour la manière dont on approche un animal, lentement et doucement.

«Par l'enfer, Harry. Arrête de vouloir associer ma vie personnelle à la tienne qui est tellement pitoyable.» Cracha Tom alors que ses yeux devenaient flamboyants.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et tenta de réprimer cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il savait bien que sa vie n'était pas extraordinaire, qu'il ne vivait pas dans la plus belle ville, ou bien qu'il n'étudiait pas dans la meilleure des écoles, mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre rendit ce fait plus réel.

Il n'irait jamais nul part dans sa vie, peu importe les efforts qu'il y mettait.

De son épaule, Harry cogna celle de Tom alors qu'il avançait sans se retourner. Cet imbécile de Génie ne lui attirait que des problèmes depuis qu'il était ici.

«Potter, viens ici.» Son oncle était écrasé dans son fauteuil, ayant à peine la force d'ouvrir sa bouche. Quand Harry passa devant lui, il comprit ce que celui-ci voulait. La télé avait besoin d'une bonne claque sur le côté.

Toujours en colère, il frappa la télévision qui projeta de nouveau une image normale. Son oncle grogna avec sattisfaction. «Rapporte-moi quelques bières quand tu sortiras.»

Ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore 18 ans, il décida que ce soir il irait au The Rythme avec Ron et Hermione. Peut-être même Ginny. Il avait juste besoin de sortir de cette baraque, et d'oublier ses problèmes.

_«Mais pas comme ça!» Tom se dépêcha de s'enlever des jambes de son père. Celui-ci agrippa la lourde hache la souleva puis la laissa tomber sur la bûche qui se coupa en deux._

_Peu importe à quel point Tom essayait, il ne pouvait pas la soulever entièrement. Son corps était souple et frêle, comme sa mère._

_Il regarda du coin de l'œil son père et nota que celui-ci sortait de ses poches un flacon argenté. Ce n'était qu'un alcoolique._

Sur son chemin, Tom envoya un coup de pied dans une ruche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était incapable de fermer sa grande gueule? Oui, Harry avait une vie déprimante, mais il s'arrangeait pour en tirer le meilleur et voulait faire quelque chose de son futur. Et Tom lui avait complètement miné le moral.

Mais Harry n'aurait pas dû se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Personne, _personne_, ne lui avait posé de questions sur son passé. Et maintenant Harry était arrivé et lui demandait de tout raconter. Peut-être que ça lui aurait fait du bien d'en discuter avec quelqu'un?

Tom soupira et tourna son regard sur le côté pour surprendre deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient dans une ruelle sombre. Il aurait dû s'en prendre à eux, non à Harry.

Ses yeux violets se posèrent alors sur le petit club caché, et entra directement sans heurter personne. Pour l'instant, il avait opté pour son état visible, d'ailleurs il portait une tenue simple, un jean bleu ainsi qu'une chemise ample de couleur noire.

Il observa les gens présents et remarqua qu'il passait tout à fait inaperçu.

Maintenant, où était Harry? Il vit des gens se frotter les uns contre les autres au son de la musique et il détourna le regard, dégoûté. Comment Harry pouvait se retrouvé dans un endroit comme celui-ci? Son petit maître semblait plutôt du genre à s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque jusqu'à tard le soir.

Mais il ne le voyait définitivement pas dans un endroit pareil. Le Génie de l'ombre s'arrêta subitement, regardant béatement ce que Harry était en train de faire. Les ordinaires jeans bleus étaient remplacés par des pantalons de sport très amples et soyeux, et son habituel shirt était substitué par une camisole moulante. Ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient recouverts d'une casquette haute forme de baseball.

Et ça n'incluait pas le fait que son petit corps tournait dans une direction pour tout de suite sauter à l'opposé. Il faisait du break dancing. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé. Ce corps exposé à la vue de tous rendit Tom bouillant.

Harry fit un mouvement qui cloua littéralement Tom sur place. Juste le fait d'imaginer ce petit corps ce tordre sous lui l'excita. Attendez, il ne pouvait avoir penser ça. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais eu de pensées sexuelles pour qui que ce soit. Et maintenant, cet innocent, intelligent et gentil garçon qui était tout à fait l'opposé du Tom arrogant, fier et cruel qu'il était l'excitait?

Et bien, une chose était sure, si Tom acceptait ce fait, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il fit son chemin dans la mêlée, ignorant les commentaires qui le suivait. Il devait se rendre au près de Harry. Juste au moment où il atteignait son jeune maître, il vit un homme costaud se frotter à Harry sous une musique plus douce.

_Merlin, aidez-le._

«Enlève tes sales pattes.» Tom parla lentement, alors que Harry sursautait et s'éloignait de l'étranger en regardant Tom, confus. L'autre homme ouvrit regrettablement la bouche pour argumenter, c'est à ce moment que Tom devint impatient.

Il leva sa main comme pour l'avertir de ne pas continuer. Aucun son ne sortit de cette bouche charnue alors que l'inconnu portait ses mains à sa gorge, paniqué.

«Tom...»

«Viens, Harry.» Dit Tom alors qu'il s'avançait vers _son _maître en lui agrippant brutalement le bras.

«Tom, arrêtez ça.»

«J'ai dit _viens._» Les gens du club regardaient tous dans leur direction et Tom n'appréciait pas vraiment cette soudaine attention inopinée. Il canalisa sa magie et resserra sa prise sur Harry. Sans être vu, un nuage noir apparu autour d'eux et Tom entendit Harry prendre une grande respiration avant de disparaître.

Il le regretterait surement plus tard.

**À suivre...**


	3. Se sentir mal

**Chapitre 3 : Deuxième souhait**

En quelques secondes, le club disparut et il se retrouva dans sa petite chambre. De retour auprès de sa supposée famille et éloigné de ses amis. Il sentait deux puissants bras enroulés autour de sa taille et Harry repoussa le Génie de l'ombre avec colère.

«Que faites-vous...» Tom ne voulait rien entendre et poussa rageusement Harry contre le mur.

«Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ faisais? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement?» Ses éternels yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et meurtrière.

Harry était conscient de cette main qui tenait douloureusement son visage et de cet autre bras qui le maintenait contre le mur. Il n'avait absolument aucun idée de ce qui pouvait rendre Tom si agressif. C'est alors qu'il se remémora ce que Tom lui avait dit avant l'épisode du club.

«Vous n'avez aucun droit...» Et encore une fois, Tom l'interrompit en lui enlevant sa casquette et en la jetant à travers la pièce avec dégoût. Les yeux violets se reposèrent sur lui et glissèrent vers son pantalon avec la même répulsion.

Harry glapit étrangement quand le Génie prit le haut de ses joggings et les tira vers le tapis beige. Le plus petit grogna de mécontentement à l'encontre de la large silhouette et tenta de la contourner pour récupérer ses vêtements. Malheureusement, Tom le prit par la gorge et le cloua contre le mur.

Harry se sentit instantanément vulnérable dans ses boxers face à Tom entièrement vêtu.

«Encore un fois, Harry, tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ce que... ce que tu faisais. Te frotter contre cet _homme _que tu ne connaissais pas du tout.» Harry essaya de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais le fait est qu'il était effrayé. Tom possédait des pouvoirs magiques et pourrait s'en servir contre lui en un clin d'œil.

Mais à la place de s'enfuir, il leva le menton et parla à l'autre homme d'une voix colérique. «Si vous ne la fermez pas tout de suite, je... je ferai deux souhaits ici et maintenant, et vous retournerez dans votre petit... vase.» Il tenta d'adopter un ton agressif, mais ce qui sortit ressemblait plus à un doux murmure.

«Me menacerais-tu? Je savais que tu avais une part d'ombre, chaton. Tu avais simplement besoin d'un peu d'aide.» La main autour de sa gorge se resserra encore et il regarda les yeux troublés qui se trouvaient devant lui. Quelque chose était définitivement arrivé quand il était jeune... et ce devait être quelque chose de bouleversant.

«Tom... a-ar-arrêtez…» Il leva sa main et la pausa gentiment sur la peau pâle de Tom. Harry observa sa réaction alors que quelque chose changeait dans le regard du Génie de l'ombre. Tom finit par le relâcher, honteux.

Je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû lever la main sur toi. C'est juste que... c'est différent avec toi qu'avec mes anciens maîtres. Et quand je t'ai vu te frotter à quelqu'un... comme ça...» Il fit une pause et secoua la tête. Le fait que son visage soit détourné ne changeait rien, Harry pouvait toujours voir ses mains se crisper.

«J'étais en train de faire de danser, Tom. C'est quelque chose que je fais pour oublier ma vie à la maison. Où devrais-je dire ma vie désolante?» Harry se détourna de Tom avant que le Génie ne puisse étudier l'expression de son visage. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un de ses meubles et ouvrit un tiroir quelque peu tordu. Cherchant pour des pantalons plus habituels, il pouvait toujours sentir le regard circonspect de l'homme dans son dos.

«Ta vie n'est pas désolante Harry, c'est l'endroit où tu habites qui l'est. Ta famille n'est pas une famille, et ton entourage est déséquilibré.»

Une seule et unique larme coula alors qu'il se retourna avec colère pour faire face à Tom. «Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas? Je suis un élève irréprochable et qui n'ai jamais touché à une seule drogue. Ma famille n'est pas une famille, mais je lui survivrai bien encore une année. C'est vous qui avez un problème avec la vie. Pas seulement avec les gens qui vous sont proches, mais également toutes les personnes environnantes que vous considérez comme des monstres. Pourquoi, Tom? Pourquoi haïssez-vous tant la vie?»

«Ça ne te concerne en rien.» Cette réponse fut claire et sèche, ne laissant pas place à l'argumentation.

Harry l'observa une minute ou deux et secoua la tête d'un air étrange. «Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Au même titre que vous ne pouvez dirigez ma vie. Laissez-moi vivre ma misérable vie et contentez-vous d'exaucer mes souhaits.»

Il attrapa une serviette sur l'étagère et délaissa la chambre, tout en sentant toujours se regard fixe posé sur lui.

_«Ce garçon est inutile! Absolument inutile!» Tom frissonna et se colla davantage aux murs de la cuisine. Son père était en train de parler avec sa mère... ou plutôt, criait._

_«Ce n'est qu'un enfant, John! Il est fait différemment, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne possède rien de spécial. C'est ton fils!» Une gifle magistrale retentie, et Tom se recroquevilla comme s'il l'avait reçue._

_«Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton, femme. Il est inutile, frêle comme une fillette. S'il n'est pas capable de se rendre utile à la ferme, alors je ne vois aucune raison de le garder.»_

_Les sanglots de sa mère traversèrent la pièce et lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle était tellement fragile, trop extraordinaire pour l'horrible traitement que lui infligeait John._

_Les petites mains de Tom tremblèrent alors qui serrait durement les poings. Si seulement... si seulement son père pouvait disparaître, si seulement Tom avait pu être différent. Si seulement..._

_Il se tendit quand il entendit le son du métal s'entrechoquant. Non, sa mère ne pourrait supporter ça encore une fois._

_«Non!» Il contourna la table en courant et sauta sur le dos de John. C'était inutile, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il ne fit même pas broncher l'homme._

_«Non, Tom.» Les cheveux blonds de sa mère volèrent quand le coup vint._

_Quand la ceinture retomba sur lui par la suite, il sut qu'il s'était montré digne. _Clac. _Il avait quelque peu protégé sa mère de ce monstre. _Clac. _Il s'était mis en travers du chemin de la peine._ Clac. _Il ne cria pas ni ne pleura malgré les coups qui s'abattaient. À la place, il se mordit la lèvre et se mit à saigner sur le plancher de la cuisine où tous les heureux souvenirs disparurent à mesure que le liquide carmin coulait. _Clac. _Avant de perdre connaissance, il se promit de se venger de John Riddle._

Tom soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il entendit la douche s'arrêter. Ça ne pouvait continuer. Harry était différent, mais Tom continuait de croire que le contraire. Ses mains se crispèrent. Il le fallait.

Il arpenta la chambre avec agitation. Il devait se questionner sur le pourquoi, exactement, il avait réagit de cette façon en voyant Harry danser. Bien sur il avait ressentit quelque chose lorsque l'homme s'était approché de son petit maître, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait tant affecté?

«Toi, espèce d'inutile petit merdeux!» Une voix cria du salon et Tom se tendit. C'était l'oncle d'Harry et il ne semblait pas des plus heureux. Restant invisible à tous sauf pour Harry, il fit son chemin jusqu'à la pièce.

Vernon Dursley avait entouré la gorge d'Harry de ses deux mains. Le garçon venait tout juste de sortir de la douche et portait seulement une large paire de survêtements, et l'on voyait encore les goûtes recouvrant son visage et son dos.

«Je t'avais bien dit de payer la facture d'électricité ce mois-ci, et devine ce que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui? Un appel me disant qu'elle serait coupée d'ici demain si je ne payais pas la facture.» Tom grogna quand il vit les deux mains se resserrer un peu plus sur le cou d'Harry.

Ses yeux violets virent les émeraudes pivoter vers la porte en face de Tom et le Génie vit la baleine qui lui servait de cousin les regarder de façon incertaine. «Je-... désolé. Je n'avais. Je n'avais pas d'argent.»

L'une des mains s'enleva de sa gorge et vint lui frapper durement la joue, le faisant ainsi se cogner contre le mur. Ses lèvres saignaient et une violente toux s'empara du jeune homme.

«Peu importe si tu n'avais pas d'argent. C'est à toi de payer les factures! Je n'en ai rien à faire de la façon dont tu te la procures, fais-le, tout simplement.» Tom regarda, pétrifié, l'homme lever son gros pied et l'envoyer dans l'estomac d'Harry. Avec un grognement, l'obèse agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et lui écrasa la tête sur le mur dans un élan de frustration. Tom frissonna et ses yeux devinrent couleur sang. Son passé sembla défiler devant ses yeux.

Dudley, le cousin d'Harry, lui envoya un regard désolé puis retourna dans sa chambre. Tom s'approcha de la pâle figure qui peinait à respirer. Son visage baignait dans le sang, mais ses yeux verts brillèrent quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur lui. Le génie retint un cri de frustration et s'agenouilla près de l'adolescent.

Ses yeux écarlates survolèrent la forme qui se tenait près de lui. Son maître semblait si faible et petit. Prudemment, Tom approcha sa main du visage d'Harry en un geste de réconfort.

«Tom...» Harry semblait sur le point de s'évanouir mais il lui restait suffisamment de force pour parler.

«Oui, Harry?» C'était le moment. Enfin Harry souhaiterait la mort de Vernon Dursley. Ce serait le moment où Harry montrerait à Tom qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf et innocent qu'il se plaisait à le montrer. Le temps... de prouver que Tom avait encore une fois raison sur la faiblesse humaine.

«Je souhaite...» Il fit une pause pour tousser.

«Oui?» Le pressa Tom, caressant toujours la peau douce de son visage. Il tuerait avec plaisir Vernon Dursley.

«Je souhaite... que Dudley ait une meilleure vie, loin de son père.» Sur ce, Harry perdit connaissance et les yeux de Tom perdirent immédiatement leur couleur rouge. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le corps près de lui, choqué.

«Impossible...» Siffla-t-il avec colère. C'était absolument impossible de le concevoir. Comment Harry pouvait-il souhaiter une telle chose?

Mais il ne pouvait le nier. Son pouls s'accéléra et il releva la tête en murmurant... «Vos désires sont des ordres.»

_Isabella s'enfuit de la maison qu'elle connaissait si bien. La douleur que lui causa la vue de son père s'en allant lentement devant ses yeux était horrible. Il était en train de mourir d'un cancer et sa mère avec lui._

_Elle s'arrêta une fois bien éloignée et haleta. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand la forme sombre du Génie sortir de l'ombre. Il ne parlait pas. Il était simplement un génie de l'ombre la suivant partout où qu'elle aille. Ses yeux semblaient toujours vides lorsqu'ils la regardaient elle et ses paires. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire._

_«Je veux mourir Génie, une mort douce sans douleur.» Elle fixa ses deux orbes grises dans celles du Génie qui sembla presque ennuyé par son souhait._

_Avant qu'elle ne meure, stoppant enfin la douleur que lui causait la vue de ses parents, son dernier souvenir fut le sourire qui orna son visage._

_«Vos désirs sont des ordres.»_

Harry gémit quand il se réveilla. Son corps semblait tendu et endolori, séquelles de la nuit dernière. Vernon ne semblait être nulle part, puis il entendit un ronflement provenant de l'autre chambre. Il dormait. Merci seigneur.

Tom n'était pas là non plus, il lui était reconnaissant en cet instant, il savait pourtant que l'homme était près, et l'observait. Il réalisa que le Génie avait espéré qu'il demande la mort de son oncle, mais Harry lui avait prouvé le contraire encore une fois.

Ses émeraudes se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre de son cousin et rit presque. La porte était ouverte et la chambre vide. Finalement il s'était libéré de son horrible père. Son cousin ne lui avait jamais rien fait, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il était resté, il serait devenu comme son père.

Se rappelant comment son oncle l'avait traité le soir précédent après avoir ingurgité tout cet alcool, il se leva et se plaça devant le miroir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune marque. Les blessures et sa lèvre fendue avaient disparues, remplacées par un semblant de santé. Tom avait dû le soigner...

Harry soupira alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour l'école. Il devait trouver de l'argent pour payer la facture d'électricité, et son estomac protesta à la seule pensée de rencontrer Draco Malfoy.

Il mit un jean ainsi qu'un large sweatshirt, remontant son capuchon sur sa tête et partit pour ses cours. Le ciel était gris et morne, le vent faisait sentir une pluie prochaine et Harry l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie et les orages. Peut-être que le courant serait coupé à cause de ça.

Alors qu'il marchait, il sentit des yeux familiers pausés sur son dos. Tom le suivait de près. Mais c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'enclencher une conversation.

_Le jeune garçon de 14 ans leva les yeux sur son père et le darda de son regard violet. John le regardait, quant à lui, avec dégoût._

_Tu n'es pas mon fils._

Malgré le fait qu'il devait rencontrer Malfoy dans quelques instants, Harry était très content de son A obtenu suite à son test de calculs. Il s'était même assuré que la réponse que lui avait donné Tom était bien la bonne.

C'était 3,45 mètres.

«Harry! Est-ce que tu viens au Rythme ce soir?» Lui demanda Ron à travers le jardin, ses cheveux rougeoyant sous le ciel noir. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée, pourquoi il était parti si soudainement et heureusement, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer la présence de Tom.

«Non.» Il avait presque murmuré, il leva la tête et secoua la tête en direction de Ron. Les Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais Harry était certain qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés voir Draco Malfoy pour en avoir.

Remettant encore une fois son capuchon, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'école avec répulsion. Draco Malfoy était connu comme étant le plus riche des environs. Son père et sa mère étaient divorcés, mais son père lui envoyait toujours de l'argent pour différentes raisons. Même avec cet argent il continuait sa vente de substances illicites.

Dans l'ombre de sa capuche, il repéra facilement Draco et son groupe, fumant un joint. Il était grand et malheureusement très bâti. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds platine et des yeux perçants de couleur grise. Pourtant toute son apparence était gâchée par de grosses cernes, signes de sa dépendance à la drogue.

«Ah. Est-ce bien lui? Mon partenaire favori?» Draco sourit et jeta son mégot.

«_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harrison?_» Une douce voix veloutée lui parlait, le faisant frissonné. Quand Harry s'arrêta, il regarda autour de lui, mais Tom n'était toujours pas visible.

«Viens, Harry. Plus près.» Il le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et agrippa le sweatshirt d'Harry pour le rapprocher. D'un geste impatient, il lui enleva son capuchon en riant. «Aucune blessure? J'en suis surpris. Normalement, à chaque fois que tu viens me voir pour de l'argent, tu es marqué de quelques bleus. Pas que je me plaigne bien sur, tu es toujours aussi beau sans ecchymoses.» Harry sentit son haleine malodorante alors qu'il caressait sa peau du revers de la main.

Depuis quelques années, Harry avait appris à s'arranger avec Draco et son groupe. Garder ses yeux sur Malfoy, et ne pas ouvrir la bouche si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de trembler quand il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux auburn.

«Combien cette fois?» Demanda Draco en s'éloignant d'Harry mais en gardant toujours une main possessive sur sa nuque.

«Deux cents dollars.» Draco arrêta d'inspirer un instant, et dire qu'Harry le croyait sans émotions.

«Deux cents?» Harry acquiesça, et Draco enleva sa main pour prendre un autre joint et l'alluma. Il prit une longue bouffée et rejeta la fumée au visage d'Harry. Étant habitué, celui-ci tourna la tête avant que la fumée ne l'atteigne. Il pouvait sentir une présence juste derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas confronter Tom pour l'instant. Il se doutait bien de ce que le Génie pouvait bien penser.

«Je ne donne pas autant d'argent à une seule et unique personne d'un coup, Potter. Mais puisque je t'aime bien, je ferai une exception.» Il se rapprocha et lui tapota gentiment la joue. Encore une fois, Harry sut qu'il devrait se mettre à genou pour le remercier, mais… il frissonna en se remémorant ces quelques souvenirs.

«Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit, tu devras te dévouer pour la cause.» Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il tourna la tête en direction de Draco pour voir que le blond l'observait de très près.

«Encore? Mais je l'ai déjà fait ce mois-ci...» Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Draco le fit tourner et le poussa durement contre le mûr de briques. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

Le groupe de Malfoy riait encore et encore, comme s'il était la chose la plus amusante qu'ils aient jamais vu. Il frissonna de peur lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres rugueuses toucher sa joue et lui murmurer. «Si tu ne le fais pas, Potter, j'assumerai que tu préféreras payer de l'_autre _façon.»

Harry grogna et le repoussa, remettant son capuchon en place. «Très bien, je le ferai. C'est quoi cette fois-ci?»

Draco souriait d'une manière étrange alors qu'il prenait une autre bouffée de son joint. «Fudge.» Malfoy avait dû noter l'expression d'horreur peinte sur son visage car il commença à rire. «Si tu réussis, Potter, je te donnerai cinq cents dollars. Si tu échoues par contre, je me ferai un plaisir de te sortir de prison, bien sur en échange de quelques services.» Il fit courir ses yeux sur le corps d'Harry de manière très suggestive.

«Va donc te faire sucer par Pansy, Malfoy.» Siffla-t-il en échappant au cri outragé de Pansy et aux gloussements de Draco.

Fudge? Il était de plus en plus désespéré. Des lumières l'aveuglèrent et il grogna de mécontentement. Fudge était le maire de cette ville merdique, soutirant argent et biens à tous ses habitants. Mais il ne savait pas qu'Harry tenterait de...

Il se ferait prendre cette fois-ci, c'était certain. Il devait malgré tout essayer. La raison pour laquelle Malfoy l'avait placé sur le dossier, c'était qu'Harry était doué dans ce domaine. L'une des plus grandes hontes de celui-ci.

Tournant un coin et marchant vers une partie plus riche de la ville, il se cacha dans l'ombre de la maison de Fudge. Aussitôt, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la nouvelle Maserati GranSport. C'était une voiture d'un rouge brillant. La plus chère que Draco lui ait jamais demandé de voler.

«_Ne fais pas l'idiot._» La voix était dure et le vent secoua les cheveux d'Harry.

Mais Tom ne se montra pas.

Harry se remit dans l'ombre, puis retourna de là où il était venu, se dirigeant vers chez lui. Il reviendrait plus tard dans la nuit.


	4. J'ai eu tort Harry

**Chapitre 4 : Montre-moi que j'ai tort, Harry**

Tom ne s'était toujours pas montré, et la lune était haute. Au loin, un éclair fendit le ciel, et l'on entendit le grondement du tonnerre dans la nuit sombre.

Il sortit de la maison, refermant doucement la porte, et plaça, comme à son habitude, son capuchon sur sa tête. Son oncle était assis dans son habituel fauteuil, se plaignant et geignant contre son fils. Il semblerait que Dudley et sa mère soient maintenant réunis.

Tom avait bien fait son travail.

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux sur la mince barre de métal entre ses mains. Le Génie de l'ombre était tout simplement... un génie. Il n'avait arrêté de se dire que le plus vieux était simplement un être fictionnel qui lui exauçait des vœux.

Et maintenant...

L'homme était humain, Harry le réalisait. Quelque chose dans son passé l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait beau être un Génie, il possédait des sentiments et une personnalité. Harry désirait simplement qu'il puisse s'ouvrir à lui, mais il savait que Tom n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement.

Peu importe, ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Il avait besoin de cet argent le plus tôt possible, et il n'allait pas apparaître sans efforts.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber, Harry se cacha donc davantage sous sa capuche. D'autres étaient de sortie également, échangeant drogues ou autres substances illicites. Rien de bien surprenant en fait.

La pluie qui frappait maintenant le pavé sonnait comme des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais il n'était pas si paranoïaque, inutile de vérifier. Ses doigts caressèrent la tige de métal rude, pensant à la lettre d'application qu'il avait envoyé à Harvard. Il avait des notes exceptionnelles, il ne lui restait qu'à être accepté et il pourrait partir de cette maudite place. Mais si il se faisait prendre en train de faire... _ça_, ses chances seraient réduites à néant.

«_Alors pourquoi le fais-tu?_» C'était la voix de Tom, et encore une fois, il ne daigna se montrer. Était-ce vraiment le Génie, ou bien Harry devenait-il fou et entendait la voix de l'homme dans sa tête?

«Tom?» Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil autour, mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le tonnerre.

Il continua donc, se couvrant comme il put. Les déchets roulaient sur le trottoir alors que les arbres mince et nu, se cambrait sous le vent, dessinant ombres effrayantes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait peu rassuré, quelque chose le dérangeait et il en ignorait les raisons.

«_Difficile de te sentir rassuré quand tu es sur le point de commettre un crime._» Harry frissonna et regarda autour de lui.

«Putain, Tom, si vous ne voulez pas vous montrer, autant ne rien dire du tout.» Il continuait de marcher, se rapprochant de la maison du maire et fixa de ses yeux la voiture. Elle était magnifique. Dispendieuse, et exactement la voiture dont avait besoin Draco.

Ses yeux verts survolèrent les environs, et il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Aucun garde, seulement un Doberman endormi sur la pelouse. La plupart des lumière du quartier étaient basses ou encore mieux, fermées, ce qui rendait le travail d'Harry bien plus facile.

Il n'y avait pas de place au doute, il devait y aller... alors pourquoi ses jambes semblaient-elles paralysées? Il était figé, et ce n'était pas à cause d'une force super naturelle. C'était sa propre conscience qui l'en empêchait, non Tom, mais la sienne.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas être là, mais il le devait, pas vrai? Il avait besoin de cet argent, et c'était le seul moyen d'en obtenir. L'argent était la seule chose qui l'obligeait à voir Malfoy plus que nécessaire.

Ses yeux se promenèrent entre la voiture étincellante et le bout de métal entre ses mains.

Qu'était-il devenu? Qu'est-ce que ses parents penseraient de lui? Et par l'enfer pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait ces questions si familières pour les avoir déjà posées ?

En fait, il savait pourquoi... Tom.

Ses émeraudes brillèrent alors qu'il jetait la mince tige avec dégoût. Ce n'était pas la solution. Il devrait juste ravaler sa fierté et donner à Malfoy ce qu'il voulait.

Mais est-ce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire?

Harry grogna et s'éloigna de la maison du maire. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

_«Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois aussi en colère?» De larges yeux bruns le fixèrent avec tant d'ardeur qu'il faillit craquer. Cependant, après des années de service, il savait que personne ne se souciait de ce par quoi il était passé étant jeune._

_«Rien.» Son ton était âpre, la faisant reculer de surprise._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme. «Je souhaite que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivé par le passé.»_

_Ses yeux violets devinrent carmins, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour cracher les horreurs de son passé. Une partie de lui s'envola alors qu'il continuait, il n'avait jamais raconté ces choses à quiconque, et maintenant, il se voyait forcé de dire les mots qui le faisaient souffrir._

_Après coup, elle l'observa, et lui dit simplement que ces choses arrivaient._

_Oui, une part de lui mourut à cet instant._

Deux yeux violets regardèrent Harry partir de la maison du maire, et s'éloigner de la voiture dont il avait besoin pour avoir l'argent.

Un sourire faible étira ses lèvres. Harry venait de lui prouver que tout le monde n'était pas comme il le croyait.

Harry était trop innocent et naïf pour vivre cette vie. Pour être abusé et pauvre, le plus jeune relevait la tête et vivait la vie à son plein. Jamais il ne souhaitait se venger de ceux qui lui marchaient sur les pieds. Il ne se prenait pas pour le nombril du monde.

Il donnait les choses dont il avait besoin à ceux qui en avait encore plus besoin.

Tom le voulait.

Il en avait besoin.

Il s'était trompé depuis le début, mais il savait que Harry était celui à qui il était destiné. Le même que dans la prédiction du maître Génie; celui qui abattrait les mûrs érigés par Tom et qui lui montrerait la lumière, le même qui lui enseignerait que les humain ne sont pas tous les mêmes.

Et Tom ne pourrait demander mieux. L'attirance sexuelle y était, et l'émotionnelle n'en était que plus forte. Tout ce que Tom aurait pu demander. Une relation basée sur les liens de l'amour plutôt que physiques.

Et maintenant, Harry allait vendre son corps à un porteur de VIH ambulant. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent dans la nuit, et ses poings se resserrèrent. Il crèverait plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un toucher ce qui lui appartenait.

Il regarda la voiture, puis la ruelle par laquelle Harry s'était enfui.

Tom sanglotait sur le sol près de la maison en ruine. Ce qu'il s'y était passé resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Ce qu'il avait fait...

Tom pleura plus fort et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tout le monde était comme ça. Tout le monde désirait se venger. Tout le monde, sauf sa mère, elle n'avait pas souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi.

Elle aurait eu honte de Tom pour ce qu'il avait fait...

_«Petit. Je viens à toi en moment de crise.» Tom leva ses yeux encore remplis de larmes pour voir une ombre rébarbative ondulant près de lui. «Tom âme cri et demande vengeance sur tout être humain.» Tom se redressa et s'essuya les yeux. «Tu seras exaucer. Mais ton âme se lassera de ces vengeances, et l'amour arrivera pour te montrer la lumière.»_

_«L'amour et la lumière sont des choses qui n'existent pas.» Répliqua Tom sèchement, tournant la tête vers sa maison toujours fumante. «J'ai vu l'amour grandir pour ensuite brûler.» Cynique et pourtant si jeune..._

_«Pour l'instant tu es amer mon enfant. Laisse le temps calmer ton envie de douleur.» L'ombre s'abaissa pour le toucher._

_Tom frissonna sous le touché glacé. Son corps lui sembla lourd et inconfortable, il n'aima pas se sentir serré et il détestait le froid qui l'empoignait d'un coup._

_«Quand tu auras trouvé ton autre moitié, Tom, tu pourras trouver le repos. Tu as mérité une seconde chance, ne laisse pas celui que tu aimes s'en aller, tu en serais détruit.»_

Harry couru vers chez Malfoy, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il ne devrait pas agir ainsi. C'était seulement du sexe. Rien d'autre qu'une perte de conscience et des caresses.

Mais c'était plus que ça pour Harry. Il voulait quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de lui, l'embrassant doucement et lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

C'est la dernière fois, Harry. Il aurait sa lettre d'acceptation à Harvard, et partirait pour une nouvelle vie. Peut-être bien vivre dans un appartement avec un petit chat et avoir un boulot avant de commencer une véritable carrière.

La pluie commençait à diminuer quand il arriva devant une simple maison, plus grosse que la moyenne. Il avait mal au ventre en pensant à ce qu'il ferait ce soir. Et il savait que c'était en rapport avec son Génie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si troublé. Peut-être que c'était en rapport avec la façon dont il avait réagit en le voyant danser l'autre soir, mais le jeune homme ressentait quelque chose d'étrange... un peu comme s'il trahissait l'autre homme.

C'est idiot, Harry.

À d'innombrables occasions, Tom lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était que son maître, quelqu'un à qui il accordait trois souhaits. C'était tout. Mais il y avait les fois où Tom le regardait de cette indescriptible façon.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il était gay.

Son capuchon devenait inutile alors que la pluie s'engouffrait quand il faisait un pas. Ses cheveux auburn pendaient sur son front, ondulant comme ils le faisaient toujours une fois mouillés. Ses yeux verts virent la porte s'approcher de plus en plus près.

Aussitôt, il frissonna quand il sentit une inhabituelle rafale le frapper. _Harry. _C'était sa voix. Tom était partout.

Maudit soit-il.

Il avança une main et cogna à la porte. Les ombres bougeaient d'un mouvement gracieux de gauche à droite, faisant en sorte qu'Harry lance de furtifs coups d'œil à l'entour.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant Harry. «Je commençais à me demander quand je te verrais.»

Harry se figea. Malfoy devait savoir qu'il allait échouer. «Finissons-en.» Au moment où il allait faire un pas, Draco gloussa et mit une main dans sa veste. «Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter, je suis encore curieux de savoir comme tu as pu réussir aussi bien. Je pense que Fudge ne sait même pas que sa voiture a disparut. Le vert de ses yeux devint éclatant alors qu'il regardait le plus grand, médusé.

«Euh, hein?»

Les yeux argentés le regardèrent, ennuyés. «Ne joue pas les imbéciles, Potter, nous savons tous deux que tu es expert dans l'art de voler une voiture.» Ses longs doigts jaunes sortirent une liasse de billets. «Cinq cents dollars, comme promis.»

Harry regarda l'argent sans y croire. «Donc... tu as la voiture?»

«Oui, Potter. Goyle m'a appelé de son garage, il l'a vu quand il est revenu chez lui.» Draco devenait las de tendre l'argent, donc il attrapa la main d'Harry et y plaça les billets verts. «C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne passes pas la nuit ici.» Un regard suggestif sur le corps du plus petit.

«Euh... oui.» Draco silla et le poussa à l'extérieur. «Allez, dégage d'ici, et vas au lit. Tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds, Potter.»

«Bien sur.» Avec des mouvements lents, il réussi finalement à déplacer ses pieds l'un devant l'autre et à se diriger vers chez lui.

La seule chose qui persistait dans son esprit était le _comment_? Et _pourquoi_? Évidemment, il avait une théorie qui ne serait vérifiée qu'une fois dans sa chambre.

Il arriva à la maison de son oncle et secoua son pull. Des gouttelettes tombèrent devant l'entrée. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de son oncle. Il semblait que l'homme était sobre ce matin.

L'épaisse moustache se souleva suite à un sourire ironique. Ses yeux endormis pétillaient d'un air sadique, ce qui fit qu'Harry se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il descendit les yeux sur les mains de son oncle pour apercevoir une lettre ouverte de Harvard.

«Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?» Demanda Harry, dont le visage pâlissait à mesure que l'homme riait.

«As-tu trouvé l'argent, Potter?» Son oncle s'avança vers lui se qui fit remuer son ventre suite au mouvement.

Harry cacha de sa main l'enveloppe alors qu'il extirpait deux cents dollars pour les tendre à son oncle. Il garda secret les trois cents dollars qui restaient, son unique moyen pour se sortir de cet endroit.

Leur provenance fut écartée, concentrant plutôt leur attention sur la lettre. «Je suppose que maintenant tu veux savoir ce que contient cette lettre, non?» Harry hocha la tête. Il vit Tom se caché dans l'ombre, regardant la confrontation avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard. «Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à appliquer là-bas. Tu es encore plus idiot qu'un tas de roches. Quelqu'un comme toi ne fera jamais rien de sa vie.» Son oncle soupira et gloussa. «Pas surprenant qu'ils aient refusé ta candidature.» Harry retira la main qu'il avait tendue vers le bout de papier comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Ils l'avaient rejeté? Harry évita le regard de Tom et posa le sien sur le plancher, une expression vide peinte sur le visage.

Vernon explosa de rire et jeta la lettre aux pieds d'Harry. Le refus le narguait de son nouvel emplacement. «Tu finiras seulement comme tes parents.»

Harry se pencha pour ramasser la lettre. Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis leva les yeux sur le visage joyeux de Vernon. «Merci.»

Ses yeux bruns se rétrécirent. «Pardon?»

Harry fit un pâle sourire. «Je préfère ressembler à mes parents qu'à une grosse baleine telle que vous.» Sur ce, il couru vers sa chambre verrouillant la porte à sa suite. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Vernon exploserait dans quelques minutes, le temps de comprendre.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, le regard vague. Il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de mouiller ses joues. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni tout au long de sa vie, et tout ça pour rien. Bien sur, il y avait d'autres universités auxquelles il pourrait aller, mais il visait Harvard depuis qu'il était tout jeune.

Ses yeux verts s'enflammèrent quand ils se posèrent sur les affiches d'Harvard collées à son mûr. Il les arracha en criant toute sa rage. Ces maudites larmes ne le quittèrent qu'une fois qu'il les eut toutes déchirées. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'autre présence dans sa chambre mais persistait à l'ignorer.

Personne n'était là pour lui, personne.

Les épaules d'Harry tremblèrent alors qu'il flanchait finalement. J-Je... je souhaiterais juste pouvoir mou-,» Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une main recouvrit sa bouche et un corps l'enveloppa.

C'est là qu'il réalisa que même le touché de Tom n'était pas réel. C'était comme le murmure d'un fantôme, irréel. Personne n'était là pour lui.

«Non Harry, non. Ne fais pas ce vœu. Jamais.» La voix était passionnée quand elle parvint à ses oreilles. «Ne m'oblige pas à revoir mon image de toi. Pas après que j'aie finalement réalisé que le monde n'était pas comme je le voyais. Ne terni pas mon espoir.»

Harry sanglota alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux. «Vous n'êtes pas là. Vous n'êtes même pas réel.» Sa tête était penchée, ce qui l'empêcha de voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Tom.

«Je serai toujours là pour toi, Harrison. Toujours.» Il renifla et regarda son Génie. Les yeux mauves de l'homme semblaient brillants et plein de vie. La situation était étrangement inversée.

«Que-que t'est-il arrivé?» Tom se figea, et fut surpris de l'entendre le tutoyer, puis il se redressa. Harry observa l'homme marcher et prendre la lettre d'Harvard dans ses mains.

«Ils sont fous de ne pas t'accepter, Harry. Tu es une bonne personne doublé d'un bon étudiant.» Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur le visage de celui-ci. «Ne te décourage pas pour ça, pense plutôt que... tu étais trop bon pour eux.»

Harry grogna de frustration et serra les poings. «Je sais, Tom. Crois-moi, j'ai passé de pires moments. C'est juste que... tout me tombe dessus en même temps. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de me sortir de cet endroit.»

Ils s'observaient tous deux mutuellement en silence. «Il te reste encore un dernier souhait.» Ce fut dit tellement doucement, qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

«Mon dernier...» Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Tom. «Que t'arrivera-t-il quand j'aurai fait mon dernier souhait?»

Harry observa Tom qui se tendit et se détourna. Le plus jeune délaissa le sol et se leva, voyant le génie soupirer. «Je te quitterai Harry. Je retournerai dans ma _lampe_ et attendrai qu'une nouvelle âme corrompue ne me délivre.» Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de l'homme.

«Étais... étais-je corrompu?» Il savait que Tom avait espéré qu'il souhaite voir ses proches mourir.

«Non, Harry. Tu es tout sauf ça. Ton âme est tout simplement un peu assombrie pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'éclairer, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.» Harry, surprit, allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il voulait dire. «Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu me demanderais d'infliger mort et douleur. La vérité est que je n'ai rencontré que ce type de personne... avant toi.»

Tom se retourna et fit un sourire las à Harry. «Peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne penses jamais à te venger. Non, tu relèves la tête et continues. Tu as gaspillé un précieux souhait pour quelqu'un qui ne t'a jamais bien traité, qu'il ait une meilleure vie. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant toi.»

Harry frissonna au ton du Génie. Il semblait confus à propos de tout. «Je suis content que tu en sois venu à cette conclusion Tom.» Harry fit une pause et observa Tom. «Le monde entier n'est pas horrible. Souvent ce que les gens veulent c'est de tout aimer et d'être aimé en retour.» Harry tourna la tête, fuyant le regard de l'autre. «Enfin... c'est ce que _je _voudrais.» Ce fut tellement un faible murmure que Tom faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Un doigt froid lui prit le menton et Harry prit son courage à deux mains. «Tom? Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi tant haïr le monde?»

Les doigts le laissèrent et Harry le vit abaisser les épaules comme en signe de soumission. «Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne de mon propre chef, Harry. Mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance.» Harry ne dit rien, il savait que Tom n'attendait pas de réponse, mais cherchait la force de débuter son histoire.

Harry aurait pu l'arrêter et lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui dire, mais il n'était pas de ce genre. Non, il voulait aider Tom, surtout avec tous les préjugés qu'il semblait avoir contre les humains.

«J'ai grandi pendant les années 1890 avec mon père et ma mère. Mon père était possesseur d'une ferme qui demandait beaucoup de travaux manuels et autres. Quand j'étais plus jeune, encore trop jeune pour travailler sur la ferme, mes parents s'aimaient beaucoup. Je me souviens que je souhaitais à tout prix vivre un amour de ce genre.» Tom fit une pause et regarda Harry, la respiration haletante.

«Nous étions une famille heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que je vieillisse. Ver l'âge de douze ans, mon père changea. Il commença à boire et devint très vite agressif envers ma mère et moi. Il me punissait avec des coups de ceinture et giflait ma mère.» Le Génie fit une pause de nouveau et ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry comme s'il cherchait une aide quelconque pour continuer.

«Il apparut finalement que ma mère ne pouvait plus enfanter et que j'étais... très petit pour mon âge. Enfin, quand j'étais plus jeune, cette phase passa ver l'âge de seize ans.» Il fit un sourire ironique et continua.

«Je voulais tout connaître, aller à l'école et absorber tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Malheureusement, mon destin était de rester et d'aider mon père. Les travaux qu'il me demandait de faire étaient trop durs pour mon corps. Bien sur, il se fâchait et me battait d'autant plus.

Ma mère, l'ange qu'elle était, pansait toujours mes plaies et me murmurait des paroles encourageantes à l'oreille. Elle essayait de m'enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait - une fois la nuit venue – tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'anglais, les math et l'histoire. Elle était mon ancre au monde à ce moment. Quelque chose se brisait en moi à chaque fois que mon père la frappait pour être restée avec moi trop tard.» Harry se tendit et prit la main du génie. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était qu'il ne pouvait le sentir comme tous les autres humains, comme s'il ne pouvait lui envoyer le réconfort qu'il voulait.

«Quand j'atteignis l'âge de quatorze ans les chose se dégradèrent plus encore. Je ne grandissais pas beaucoup et la ferme était en piteux état. Ma mère se rebellait pour moi un peu trop aux goûts de mon père. Les choses n'allaient pas si mal jusqu'à cette nuit là... mon père avait bu beaucoup trop...

_Un puissant cri déchira la nuit, et un jeune homme âgé d'à peine 14 ans se réveilla. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et l'unique source de lumière provenait de la lune argentée que l'on pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre. Son torse se bombait et s'affaissait au rythme rapide de ses battements de cœur. Inquiet, il espérait que le cri n'était que le fruit de son imagination._

_Les mains tremblantes, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, sachant que rien de bon ne résulterait du fait de retomber endormi. De toute façon, il devrait se lever dans la matinée et partir travailler à la plantation le plus tôt possible._

_Il entendit un long gémissement venant de l'extérieur, ses yeux violets se tournèrent immédiatement vers la porte. Cette fois-ci, il sut qu'il n'avait rien imaginé. Avec des gestes rapides il attrapa une chandelle, s'enroula dans une couverture pour affronter le couloir sombre._

_Il entra dans la chambre de ses parents, là où il avait cru attendre du bruit. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Étendue, sa mère se vidait de son sang, un couteau planté dans l'abdomen. Un homme… son père probablement saoul, se tenait derrière elle, l'étranglant de ses grosses mains._

_Ses lèvres devinrent bleues et son souffle se fit rauque et douloureux. Puis, plus rien._ _Une couverture couleur émeraude tomba sur le sol, suivit d'une chandelle encore allumée dans la laquelle on pouvait voir briller les reflets d'un amour éteint._

_Son père son tourna vers lui et extirpa le couteau du corps de sa mère et s'avança. Ce fut à ce moment que Tom ressentit la haine à son état pur. Ses yeux devinrent froids comme la mort alors qu'il voyait l'homme qui avait été son père se rapprocher de plus en plus._

_Il voulait qu'il paie pour avoir prit son unique forme d'amour. Ses yeux violets revinrent se poser sur sa mère. C'était le temps de mettre en pratique l'unique chose que l'homme lui avait apprise._

_Se battre._

_Un garçon de son âge et de sa stature n'aurait aucune chance contre un homme comme son père. Mais il avait la vitesse et l'esprit. Alors que son père saoul chancelait près de lui, Tom esquissa un sourire vainqueur qui s'étira sur son visage normalement innocent. L'anticipation le gagnait peu à peu, voyant l'opportunité de faire ce dont il rêvait depuis deux ans._

_John se jeta sur lui et Tom l'évita, laissant sa jambe en place pour faire trébucher son père. Les flammes qui avaient commencées sur le plancher s'étaient étendues sur toute la maison. John grogna et tenta de se lever, mais son essai vers Tom avait été trop puissant ce qui le fit tomber deux fois plus vite._

_D'un gloussement, Tom envoya son pied dans la figure de son père. Le gloussement se transforma en rire dément quand il entendit un crac sonore suite au contact. Un frisson plaisant courut le long de sa colonne lorsqu'il entendit John crier en recouvrant son visage ensanglanté. Le couteau tomba sur le sol._

_Ses mains tremblantes l'attrapèrent et jeta un coup d'œil colérique à son père. Chaque blessure qu'il lui avait infligée depuis son jeune âge lui furent rendues, chacun des coups dont sa mère avait fait les frais lui furent rendus._

_La sensation faisait pensé aux moments où ils découpaient une citrouille. Il lui fallut un grognement pour que le couteau ressorte mais il y parvint._

_Au moment du quatrième coup, l'homme arrêta de respirer. Le feu se propageait sur les mûrs, détruisant l'évidence de son passé. Les souvenirs malheureux comme les heureux._

_Tom frissonna._

_Il sortit de sa torpeur quand les flammes commencèrent à lui lécher les pieds, il ne ressentit rien quand il vit le sang de son père recouvrir le plancher. Non. Il se sentait bien._

_Souriant, Tom se rendit à l'extérieur et observa la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu plus de quatorze ans s'écrouler. Ce ne fut que lorsque les flammes atteignirent la cuisine qu'il s'écroula et pleura._

_Des sentiments confus fusèrent, avait-il fait la bonne chose?_

Il repoussa ce pénible souvenir et observa l'expression peinée d'Harry. Il se sentait bizarrement bien de tout lui avouer, comme si un énorme poids disparaissait de sa poitrine.

«Tom.» Harry s'avança et lui caressa la joue de sa main, Tom ferma les yeux à ce contact. Le touché d'Harry était comme mort, il ne sentait pas la douceur à laquelle il s'attendait.

Non.

Il ne lui serait pas permit de le sentir tant qu'il serait un Génie. Et le seul moyen pour que ça arrive était que son maître le souhaite. Mais Harry n'était pas que son maître, il était sa lumière.

Tom rouvrit ses yeux et sourit à Harry. «Tu vois maintenant pourquoi mes pensées sont si tordues. Pendant toutes ces années de services, aucun de mes maîtres ne m'avait montré autre chose, à l'exception de toi.»

Harry se figea. Tom détestait quand le sourire venait à déserter le plus jeune. «Si je disposais d'une meilleure situation, Tom je pourrais te montrer toute la beauté que le monde a à offrir.»

Il sourit et secoua la tête comme en réponse. «Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi, Harrison. Tu as accompli des choses que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de faire en une vie. Tu me rappelles tant ma mère.»

Il y eut ce silence, et Tom regarda à demi conscient Harry se lever et marcher nerveusement. «Si tu pouvais souhaiter n'importe quoi, Tom, qu'est-ce que ce serait?»

Tom fut abasourdi par la question et sentit son cœur se serrer. «Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé ça.» _Ce serait de rester avec toi mon amour. _Il voulait être libéré de ses chaînes, de vivre une vie ordinaire. Mais... non, ça ne serait pas ça son souhait.

«Je souhaiterais ton bonheur, Harry.» Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur l'affiche ternie de Harvard. «Je veux que tu sois heureux.»

L'autre ne laissa rien paraître, mais il sut à quel point ces derniers mots affectèrent le plus jeune. Personne n'avait dû le lui dire au cours de sa vie. C'est ce que la mère de Tom souhaitait pour lui-même et maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry de savoir que quelqu'un voulait son bonheur.

«Tu as raison, Tom.» Le génie observa Harry qui prit la lettre de Harvard, incertain.

À ce moment, la poitrine de Tom se comprima. Ça y était. Harry était sur le point d'utiliser son dernier souhait pour un futur. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il représentait l'unique chance pour Tom de redevenir humain... Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il serait heureux seulement si Harry était près de lui, mais voir le visage du jeune garçon s'illuminer serait pour lui le meilleur des présents.

Son bonheur passait après celui d'Harry, et il en serait toujours ainsi.

«Je souhaite...» Les yeux de Tom s'abaissèrent, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry l'exclurait de sa vie si vite. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, il avait besoin de lui dire merci pour lui avoir montrer la lumière... lui.

«... que tu sois libéré de ton rôle de génie.» Tom ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux alors qu'il sentait son corps se tordre de façon peu naturelle. Sa tête tomba en arrière face au poids soudain qu'il y sentit.

Son corps entier croula, sentant finalement la gravité faire effet. Il commença à trembler lorsqu'il sentit ses pouvoirs le quitter par vagues. À ce moment il aurait très certainement pu maudire Harry, mais sa tête nageait dans une mer de souffrance.

_«Et que ce passe-t-il quand j'arrête d'être un génie?» Demanda Tom d'un ton cynique au maître. Ça faisait quelques années déjà qu'il avait vu l'ombre, et maintenant il se montrait pour une dernière fois._

_«Quand ta lumière fera le vœu de te voir devenir humain, tu devras d'abord traverser la douleur. Tes pouvoirs te seront retirés et tu recevras la chaleur que tu as toujours désirée, la couleur que tu auras toujours nié. L'âge que tu auras atteint lors de ce vœu sera celle que tu conservera pour le reste de ta vie.»_

Tom railla. «Ça semble... superficiel.» Personne ne gaspillerait un vœu pour SON propre bonheur. «Je n'aurais donc pas à m'en faire à ce sujet.»

_Le maître des génie le l'ombre secoua la tête et disparut... pour la dernière fois._

La douleur avait fait en sorte qu'il repense à cette conversation. L'homme lui avait souvent rendu visite, pour simplement discuter de sa ''lumière''. Revenu à la réalité, il pensa qu'il avait toujours rit à cette idée, mais maintenant il savait qu'Harry était cette lumière.

SA lumière.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il sentait les émotions refoulées sous sa forme de génie explosées. Oui, il pouvait ressentir en étant un génie, mais maintenant... c'était tellement réel. La possessivité était la plus forte. Il avait enfin quelque chose qu'il pourrait protéger, et personne ne pourrait lever la main sur elle. L'amour était presque aussi fort. Il ressentait l'amour quand il avait toujours une mère, et il savait qu'avec Harry, c'était similaire... Désire, confusion, joie, tristesse.

Tom riait, gisant sur le sol. Son corps entier était lourd, mais c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Il était conscient de chacune des parties de son corps et il sentait chaque odeur passant par là.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et firent le tour de la pièce. Les couleurs qui avant lui semblaient fades le frappaient de leur éclat. Où était son amour? Ses cheveux en batailles entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Ce qu'il vit devant lui lui serra le cœur. Harry était magnifique. Il savait bien que celui-ci possédait des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs mais... jamais auparavant il n'avait réalisé à quel point ces yeux verts pouvaient être brillants. Cette peau, bronzée et douce, ses cheveux noirs possédaient des reflets rouges les rendant hypnotisant.

Les mains de Tom se crispèrent et ses épaules le firent s'effondrer. «Harry...» Ce nom résonnait tellement bien. «Harry.» Il grogna de mécontentement, il n'avait pas assez de forces pour se lever et marcher vers le plus jeune de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sa lumière se dépêcha de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. «Tom, tu... tu sembles différent.»

Il se fichait de savoir s'il ressemblait à un monstre ou à un ange. Il leva la main et attrapa la nuque du garçon avec beaucoup d'efforts. Ralliant toute sa force, il colla sa bouche sur les lèvres tremblantes de son vis-à-vis.

La première pensée d'Harry fut de reculer, mais il se ravisa et répondit au baiser. Le baiser était lent et leurs langues timides, tous deux étaient inexpérimentés, mais c'était tellement bon de sentir l'autre si près.

«Je t'aime.» Murmura Tom en s'évanouissant sur Harry.

Harry se figea et l'homme tomba sur lui après avoir murmuré ces trois mots qu'Harry n'avais jamais eu la chance d'entendre au cours de sa vie. Les entendre sonna une cloche en lui qui le glaça.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Tom? Oui, il supposait que c'était le cas. Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un amour naissant, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait devenir fort et résistant. Tom disait qu'il voulait le bonheur d'Harry, et ce simple fait était presque incroyable.

Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux du front de Tom. Il pouvait le toucher... Quelqu'un avait finalement entendu ses prières. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait Harry.

Combien de temps cela durerait-il?

Les bonnes choses sont temporaires.

Harry commençait à étouffer sous le poids de Tom et réussit finalement à l'allonger sur le petit lit. À côté, étudiant l'homme, Harry arriva avec une réponse à toutes ses questions. Même si leur petit bonheur ne durait pas, il se ferait un devoir d'en apprécier chaque moment.

**À suivre...**


	5. Vivre pleinement sa vie

**Chapitre 5 ; Vivre pleinement sa vie**

Tom ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le corps près de lui. Il se sentait étrangement bien et prêt pour sa première journée en tant qu'humain. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties la nuit passée le bouleversaient toujours, mais il apprendrait bien à s'en accommoder.

Ses yeux violets observèrent le torse d'Harry se soulever et s'affaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il leva la main et caressa le visage endormi. C'était étrange de pouvoir toucher et sentir la texture des choses ; la peau d'Harry était tellement douce.

Tom ria joyeusement, il pouvait enfin ressentir la chaleur qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Harry était réellement un trésor qu'il pourrait clamer comme sien. Personne ne le blesserait comme on avait blessé sa mère.

Il se rapprocha du visage d'Harry et observa la magnifique créature qu'il était. Une étrange sensation qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnue commença à déferler en lui. Il sut immédiatement ce que c'était.

Le sourire qu'il arborait jusqu'à maintenant fut remplacer par un rictus espiègle. Il avait vu beaucoup de gens le _faire_. Ça lui semblait suffisamment facile et il était certain que ça lui plairait. Quand il avait vu ses anciens maîtres faire l'amour, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel. Mais maintenant... il jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry endormi et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui plairait.

Bien sur, il s'arrêterait si Harry le lui demandait. Après tout, il serait surement en dessous et aurait à subir la douleur que procurerait l'intrusion.

Il siffla de douleur quand il sentit son membre se durcir davantage. C'était inconfortable et il voulait se débarrasser de cette sensation au plus vite. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs, il pencha la tête vers le cou d'Harry et commença à suçoter et mordiller sa peau douce.

Harry soupira tout en relevant le menton, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre. Les yeux violets de Tom se posèrent sur le visage endormi et virent tranquillement que celui-ci commençait à émerger.

«Tom?» Il arrêta sa délicieuse activité pour s'asseoir alors qu'Harry se relevait pour s'appuyer sur le montant du lit. Ce simple mouvement fit craquer ce dernier, Tom se demanda alors quels bruits ils obtiendraient s'ils étaient réellement en mouvement.

Sa main se glissa automatiquement vers son entre jambe pour tenter de dissiper l'inconfort. «Harry...» Répondit-il doucement, incapable de contrôler son regard qui vagabondait sur la forme près de lui. «Je me sens bien et inconfortable en même temps. C'est... différent.» Il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse vraiment décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry lui fit un sourire embarrassé et regarda partout à l'entour sauf Tom bien sur. «C'est l'excitation, Tom.» Par dessus ses lunettes, il le regarda enfin à nouveau.

«Excité?» Tom en avait déjà entendu parlé mais n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le ressentir. «C'est encore pire quand je te regarde.» Il observa avec intérêt Harry qui rougissait d'embarras.

Un sourire prédateur apparu sur son visage, se délectant des réactions de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être...

Il se mis à quatre pattes, avançant lentement vers un Harry qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

**-TH-**

Harry observa avec horreur Tom s'avancer vers lui. Le lit craquait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, et ce, sans considérer le poids qu'ils y mettaient tous les deux. Il aurait voulu regarder n'importe où ailleurs, hélas, les yeux violets le fixaient avec tellement d'ardeur et de passion qu'il se mit à avoir lui-même un petit _problème_.

«En fait...» Tom continua avec ce ton joueur qui donna l'impression à Harry qu'il jouerait un peu avec lui... «L'image de toi et moi ensemble ne me quitte pas depuis un moment.» Le génie du mal qui était maintenant humain pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit d'un air amusé. «Est-ce que c'est normal?»

Harry vit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il devenait plus dure encore. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu le désir de se retrouver aussi près de quelqu'un. Il voulait être près de Tom autant que possible. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il perdrait sa virginité avec l'amour de sa vie. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il était certain d'être amoureux de Tom.

«Oui.» Murmura Harry, les yeux rivés vers les iris mauves. Il avait entendu bien des gens à l'école parler de leurs expériences sexuelles et du fait que la première fois était toujours douloureuse.

Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait que laisser son esprit s'embrumer encore et encore.

Les pupilles de Tom étaient dilatées et ses yeux étaient plus mauves que jamais. Tom s'arrêta près de Harry et approcha son visage. «J'ai envi de toi. J'ai envi de te faire mien.» Harry réalisait à peine ce qui lui arrivait et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Tom posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. C'était tout comme le baisé qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière. Ils étaient tous deux inexpérimentés, mais passionnés l'un par l'autre.

Harry accepta Tom dans son attitude dominante et ouvrit les lèvres tout naturellement pour qu'il puisse caresser sa langue de la plaça une main sur la taille de l'homme et laissa l'autre caresser ses cheveux soyeux. Tom ne put s'empêcher de gémir, et comme par réflexe, sa bouche descendit le long du cou du plus jeune.

Harry soupira de plaisir quand il sentit leur érection se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Tom ria doucement et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition alors que ses mains étaient occupées à enlever leurs vêtements.

Après quelques courtes minutes, ils étaient enfin nus, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, partageant chaleur et excitation. Jamais encore ils n'avaient expérimenté ces simples et doux plaisirs. Mais Harry souhaitait plus, ou au moins, son corps le souhaitait.

«J'en ai envi, Tom.» Murmura Harry, envoyant son souffle chaud sur la nuque de Tom.

Tom gémit et embrassa à nouveau Harry avec toute l'ardeur possible. Alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu, il en profita pour écarter les jambes d'Harry et se positionna à son entrée.

Harry vit Tom s'arrêter et le regarder, hésitant. «Tu n'aurais pas du lubrifiant?» Sa voix étaient rauque et son souffle saccadé.

«Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant...» Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce de Tom. «S'il-te-plait...»

Tom s'étira et attrapa un pot de vaseline. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il enduisit son membre avant de se replacer devant l'entrée d'Harry.

Ce dernier glissa sa bouche vers le cou de Tom et l'embrassa tendrement. «Harry.» Cria presque Tom en s'enfonçant dans son intimité d'un seul coup.

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup tandis que leur propriétaire était sur le point de crier. Des lèvres roses le firent rapidement taire. «Je suis désolé...» Murmura Tom en commençant un doux mouvement de va et vient.

Harry grimaça et de douleur, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller. Le genre de douleur dont on voudrait se débarrasser le plus vite possible. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

La main de Tom vint se poser sur la hanche de Harry alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. L'homme ne pouvait regarder nul part ailleurs. Et avant longtemps, Harry se vit suivre le même rythme que Tom.

C'était presque douloureux que d'entendre le lit craquer et frapper le mur à chaque fois. Le bruit attirerait surement de l'attention non voulu, mais pour l'instant, ils s'en moquaient complètement.

Des gémissements et respirations entrecoupées envahirent rapidement la pièce. Les yeux d'Harry se fermaient instinctivement, comme pour mieux savourer toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Tom, lui, renversa la tête tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin. Ils savaient que ni l'un ni l'autre n'attendrait longtemps avant le moment de délivrance.

«Harry.» Gémit Tom à nouveau avant d'embrasser le front de son amant et dans un dernier coup de rein, de se libérer en lui. D'une main, Tom caressa les cheveux d'Harry et de l'autre, il entoura son membre près à exploser. Après deux ou trois mouvements, Harry se libéra à son tour dans la main de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**-TH-**

Tom prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui tout regardant la pièce d'un air incertain.

Ça avait été incroyable. C'était quelque chose qu'il ferait bien tous les jours. Mais... il se sentait horrible de savoir qu'il avait fait du mal à Harry.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry et s'adressa à lui. «Je suis désolé Harry.»

Ils étaient tous les deux en sueurs, collants et nus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciaient. Leurs muscles endoloris se reposaient tranquillement sur le lit finit de Harry. Celui-ci se releva du torse de Tom sur lequel il était appuyé et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu es désolé?» Répliqua Harry, incertain de ce que voulait dire l'autre.

Tom grogna et se redressa, Harry toujours dans ses bras. «Non! Non, Harry.» Secoua-t-il la tête en laissant échapper un léger gloussement. «Je... je voulais dire que j'étais désolé d'y être allé si vite, pour t'avoir fait l'amour alors que notre relation ne fait que commencer. Tu dois penser que la seule chose que je veuille concerne le sexe, et crois-moi, c'est totalement faux.» Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il frôla le nez d'Harry du sien.

«Tu es tout pour moi. C'était seulement plus fort que moi comme une force incontrôlable. Tu es mon point d'ancrage à ce monde, et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir poussé au vice...»

Harry releva tristement les yeux vers lui. «Tu ne devrais pas te considérer comme corrompu, Tom.»

Tom enserra Harry dans une étreinte presque douloureuse. «Et pourtant je le suis, j'ai entaché ta perfection.»

Une main douce vint se poser sur sa joue, et Tom s'y reposa tel un chiot abandonné. «Tu n'en as rien fait, Tom. _Tu_ es celui qui s'est fait corrompre par une société et un père cruel. Tu mérites la meilleures des vies.» La fascination de Tom ne fit que s'accroître quand il vit les joues de son amant se teinter de rouge. «De plus... hem... j'avais envi que tu...»

Tom éclata de rire, balançant sa tête vers l'arrière. «Que je te fasse l'amour? Que je te pénètre? Je ne peux pas croire que tu rougisses comme une vulgaire collégienne après ce que nous venons de faire.» Il fit promener sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de l'autre. «Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.»

Le sourire radieux qu'Harry lui offrit aurait valut, à cet instant, tout l'or du monde. «Je t'aime aussi Tom. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.»

Les deux amoureux se reposèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, se délectant du fait que leurs souffles se mêlaient maintenant sans aucune gêne.

«Tom... ? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver? Je veux dire... que ferons-nous de... nous?»

De ses doigts, il releva le menton d'Harry pour croiser son regard. «Je ne sais pas.» Répondit-il le plus honnêtement possible, surveillant les réactions de son compagnon. «La seule chose que je sais c'est que peu importe les événements à venir, nous serons ensemble pour toujours, et ça, je peux te le garantir.»

Le visage du petit brun s'illumina à cette affirmation alors que Tom lui embrassait tendrement les cheveux. «Et puis j'ai tout l'argent qu'il me faut pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.» Ajouta-t-il de son petit ton suffisant, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

«Tu – quoi?» Siffla Harry.

«Hum... oui, mon initiateur m'avait avertit qu'une fois que j'aurais trouvé ma lumière, je pourrais aisément vivre en société. Je n'y avait pas fait attention au début, croyant que personne ne pourrait me prouver que le monde n'était pas rempli de monstres égoïstes et sans intérêts. Grossière erreur de ma part...» Il murmura ces dernières paroles comme s'il se les adressait.

Harry rit joyeusement alors qu'il emprisonnait Tom dans ses bras. «Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Nous pourrons...» Harry s'arrêta incertain, fixant le mur d'un regard absent.

Tom aurait dû s'en douter. En fait, il savait exactement quel était le problème d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait eu droit de côtoyer l'argent uniquement pour sa survie, maintenant il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment prétendre faire partie du futur de Tom.

«Nous pourrons parcourir le monde tous les deux.» La voix de Tom semblait excitée et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur. «Moi-même j'aimerais beaucoup visiter l'Angleterre et la France. J'ai entendu dire que les musées y sont phénoménaux et qu'une atmosphère romantique y règne en permanence.

«Merci Tom.» Lui murmura Harry se lovant tout contre lui.

«Mais avant que nous partions, j'ai quelques affaires à régler...» Il savait que ses yeux brillèrent de leur ancienne lueur cruelle, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait royalement.

**-TH-**

Harry se pencha par dessus le balcon pour mieux observer Paris, la ville lumière. Le vent jouait fraîchement dans ses cheveux et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Tom était sortit leur chercher un petit quelque chose pour diner... considérant que l'homme avait voulu cuisiner mais avait tout fait brûler... Harry se mit à rire en repensant à la mine déconfite de Tom devant ses plats carbonisés.

Il était si heureux, tout était parfait. Tom et lui avaient traversé l'Europe cet été et cet hiver ils feraient leur chemin vers l'empire américain pour entrer à l'université d'Oxford. Tom pensait entrer en psychologie alors qu'Harry espérait pouvoir se diriger ver la médecine.

Ses mains se promenèrent sur le métal froid pendant que son regard s'égarait sur la tour Eiffel. Tom avait réussi à faire en sorte que Vernon Dursley et Draco Malfoy finissent en prison. Bien sur, Harry avait tenté de défendre Draco Malfoy, chose qui sembla en fait l'encourager... Au moins la sentence de Draco était moins importante que la condamnation à cinquante ans de prison de Vernon Dursley.

Il gardait toujours contact avec Ron et Hermione et il était particulièrement content de l'intérêt soudain de Ron pour ses cours.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Tom... enfin un demi Tom... l'autre moitié était cachée derrière un énorme sac brun.

«Je nous ai pris du chinois.» Dit-il en jetant violemment son sac sur le comptoir. «Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi mon repas a brulé alors que j'avais baissé le feu.»

Harry gloussa et avança vers l'homme de sa vie pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Automatiquement, Tom passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine. «Je me suis assuré de prendre quelques uns de ces yaourts gelés que tu aimes tant.» Harry éclata de rire pour la énième fois de la journée et embrassa de nouveau son amour.

«Merci.» Il se sentait bizarrement bien par rapport au fait que Tom se soit souvenu que ces yaourts étaient ses préférés.

Tom se retourna vers la nourriture qui semblait l'appeler, pourtant Harry ne desserra pas sa prise et se mit à caresser le ventre et le dos de son homme d'une manière des plus explicite. «N'arrête pas.» Gémit Tom.

Le sourire d'Harry, tantôt innocent, se transforma en rictus sournois alors qu'il se collait plus fortement au dos de Tom. «Je crois que... je n'ai pas si faim en fin de compte...» Tom se retourna brusquement et attrapa les lèvres tentatrices de son petit diable pour partager un baiser passionné.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les deux jeunes gens timides et maladroits... non, ils avaient eu de nombreuses séances d'entrainements.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire toujours et encore sous les lèvres de Tom. Tout était parfait, et pour la première fois, Harry pouvait penser à son futur sans y ajouter son cynisme habituel.

_**Fin**_


End file.
